


Space

by Tree_no3



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Endgame, Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, iM NOT OK, in, tony stark is gonna die, which, with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_no3/pseuds/Tree_no3
Summary: "I wanna go to space," Tony had told everyone. It had been his dream ever since he could remember. Well...he made it.





	Space

“I want to go to space,” Tony had told his parents. Howard has quickly informed him that space was too dangerous for someone of Tony’s position, and that going there would be reckless and risky and disgraceful. Maria took Howard to the other room, and though the door was closed, Tony could still hear them yelling.

“I want to go to space,” Tony had told Jarvis when questioned about his tears. Jarvis asked what made him think he couldn’t go, and Tony had told him he didn’t want to disappoint Howard. Jarvis said that he bet Tony would be a great astronaut. They painted a red and gold cardboard box, and Jarvis promised they would go to the moon. Tony left for boarding school the next day. 

“I want to go to space,” Tony had told his class. They all laughed at him, everyone knew Tony was never going up, but the 10 year old didn’t understand their jeers, so he smiled quietly, believing himself to be hilarious.

“I want to go to space,” Tony had told Rhodes their junior year in college. Rhodes helped him make plans for a jet in the shape of a swallow. Howard visited, and Tony’s copy of the plans was burned. He cried until Rhodes showed up with hot chocolate and the backup copy he’d made a week ago.

“I want to go to space,” Tony had told the team. He was the only one who could get this mission done, the logical choice. After a few minutes they all agreed, all except Rhodes. Tony lied and said it was still his dream to go to space, pulling out the aged plans for the swallow. They did the trick and Rhodes agreed.

“I wanted to go to space,” Tony told no one in particular, the rasping whisper echoing in the empty hull of his ship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad and I'm sorry, and I know he's already been to space at this point. It just wouldn't get out of my head.


End file.
